Automation systems for controlling an industrial process can include a multiplicity of subassemblies or devices, for example, which can include a central control unit, also called a central unit, communications modules and input/output units.
The subassemblies of an automation system as described in EP 2187279 A1, for example, can be constructed from printed circuit boards, on which there are arranged various electronic components, such as processors, memory modules and further active and passive electronic components.
The operation of the subassemblies can lead to heating of the subassembly or of the components arranged thereon as a result of the power loss of the components arranged thereon through which current flows.
For example, during their operation, processors can develop waste heat, which can destroy adjacent temperature-sensitive components such as memory modules.
Electric components for industrial devices can have an operating temperature range, which can be cooled, for example, by cooling devices. For example, these cooling devices can be fans in the housing of the device, which can generate an air flow that flows around and through the electric components and subassemblies to help dissipate the power loss and generated heat.
For control systems which can be used under different climatic conditions, these measures may not be sufficient to provide a useful service life of the device, or prevent the operation of components in undesirable environmental temperature ranges. In addition, for example, the mounting of fans cannot always be achieved in a suitable manner to cool the device. In order to operate control systems, for example, in certain environmental conditions, the standard components used in the subassemblies employed, only can satisfy the industrial standard, for example, for a temperature up to about 60° C., and can be replaced by components, which can be costly but can withstand the environmental conditions, for example, temperatures of about 70° C.